Never Enough
Never Enough is an Eminem song which appears as the third track on the'' Encore Album ''and lasts for 2:39. Lyrics Eminem There's not much you could do or say to phase me People think I'm a little bit crazy I get it from all angles, even occasionally Doc Dre-zie'll Have to step in every once in a while to save me To make me stop and think about it 'fore I just say things Sometimes I forget what other people just may think A lot of rappers finally wouldn't know how to take me If they heard some shit, I'd lay the tape 'fore they erase me I maybe a little too fast paced and racy Sometimes the average listener rewinds and plays me twenty times cuz I say so many rhymes, it may seem like I'm goin too fast cuz my mind is racing And I could give a fuck what category you place me Long as when I'm pushing up daisies and gone As long as you place me amongst one of them greats When I hit the heavenly gates I'll be cool beside Jay-Z For every single die hard fan who embraced me I'm thankful for the talent in which God gave me And I'm thankful for the environment that he placed me Believe it or not, I thank my mom for how she raised me In the neighborhood daily, they jumped and chased me It only made me what I am today, see Regardless of what anybody believes who hates me You ain't gonna make or break me Tryna strip me of my credibility and make me look fake, G You're only gonna be in for a rude awakening Cuz sooner or later you haters are all gonna face me And when you face me with all the shit you've been saving to say to me You had all this time to think about it Now don't pussy out and try to wimp out, face me Cuz I've been patiently waiting for the day That we finally meet in the same place to see x2 Dogg No matter how many battles I been in and won No matter how many magazines on my nuts No matter how many emcees I end up Ooh ooh, it's never enough Cent My flow's untouchable now you gotta face it Uh oh, it gets worse when I go back to the basics You go say the wrong shit and get your face split The smell of victory, love it so much I can taste it The spot my talk, it blaze a direct hit Graze it, your peace talk, save it You shit sounds dated, you're overrated I'm obligated to study your moves then crush you mutherfuckers If I'm the best and the worst, then God's gift is a curse Soldier trained to destroy, you payin' attention boy? I spit shit, slick shit, so quick you miss it To be specific I go ballistic as hieroglyphic My music is a drug, press play, you ain't gotta sniff it Chew it or pop it, roll a bag of the chocolate Get your high over and over, but you gotta cop it When it's hot, it's hot Your hatin' is undeniable, stop it x2 Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s